ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Marvel Ultimate Comics/Levels
This is a list of all the levels in LEGO Marvel Ultimate Comics. It also details them. Prime Marvel Reality Levels Tales of Asgard (Journey Into Mystery 97-99, October-December 1963) Characters: * Odin (Classic) Characters for Purchase: * Audumla * Bestla * Borr * Buri * Ice Giant * Rock Troll * Surtur * Viking * Viking Woman * Ymir Bosses: * Ymir (Three Hearts) * Surtur (Three Hearts) Enemies: * Ice Giant * Rock Troll Synopsis: The first Norse god Buri was born. His grandson would become the mighty Odin, ruler of Asgard. Defeat the Ice Giants and you will confront Ymir, the mightiest of them all. Defeat him by conjuring a circle of flames around him. Then you must confront Surtur, king of the Fire Demons. Defeat the rock trolls that guard him and collapse an avalanche on him. Trap him in the center of the earth to win the level. Heimdall, Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge (Journey Into Mystery 104-105, May-June 1964) Prerequisite: Tales of Asgard Characters: * Heimdall * Odin (Classic) Characters for Purchase: * Agnar the Fierce * Gotron the Agile * Nedra * King Brimer * Vanna Bosses: * King Brimer (Three Hearts) Synopsis: Heimdall is one of three applicants to become the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge. Demonstrate his keen hearing and sight skills which will reveal a band of storm giants approaching. Defeat their king. He will plot revenge by sending a small spy. Although Heimdall will not notice him, warn Odin of your fears. The spy will be caught, ending the level. Young Thor (Journey Into Mystery 100-101, January-February 1964) Prerequisite: Heimdall, Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge Characters: * Loki (Young) * Thor (Young) * Odin (Classic) Characters for Purchase: * Agnar, King of Eagles * Geirrodur * Hati * The Norn Hag * Skoll * Storm Giant * Ulfrin the Dragon Bosses: * Storm Giants (Five Hearts) Synopsis: Young Thor and Loki track the giants who have stolen the Golden Apples. Fight the Giants and Loki will distract them with a cloud of smoke. You will then escape by freeing Agnar, King of the Eagles. Years later, Thor must fight off a huge invasion force until Odin can show up to aid him. "Death" Comes to Thor (Journey Into Mystery 102, March 1964) Prerequisite: Young Thor Characters: * Thor Characters for Purchase: * Hela * King Rugga * Sif (Young) * Skuld * Urd * Verdandi Enemies: * Storm Giant Synopsis: Thor receives word that Lady Sif has been kidnapped by Storm Giants. Fight the Storm Giants and their leader will tell you that they have given her to Hela. Confront Hela and offer to give your life for Sif's. She will agree to spare both of you, and Thor's noble sacrifice will allow him to lift Mjolnir. Thor's Mission to Mirmir (Journey Into Mystery 102, March 1964) Prerequisite: "Death" Comes to Thor Characters: * Thor Characters for Purchase: * Aske * Embla * Gullin * King Sindri * Skord Bosses: * Skord (One Heart) * Gullin (Four Hearts) Synopsis: Thor must receive a magical boat from the Dwarves. When he does so, he will fight the dragon Skord and the Boar god Gullin. After that, he will meet Mirmir who will create the first humans on Midgard. Balder the Brave (Journey Into Mystery 106-107, July-August 1964) Prerequisite: "Death" Comes to Thor Characters: * Balder the Brave * Honir * Odin (Classic) * Thor * Tyr Characters for Purchase: * Karnilla * Loki Synopsis: Balder the Brave has been accused of being a coward. Odin will order him to be put to death. The Norse gods will try, but animals intervene to save Balder. It is revealed that this was a test and he is given invincibility by Odin. Loki wants to kill him, so he fires a mistletoe arrow at him, but this backfires. Trapped by the Trolls (Journey Into Mystery 108, October 1964) Prerequisite: "Death" Comes to Thor Characters: * Thor (Furs) Characters for Purchase: * King Sindri Enemies: * Rock Trolls Synopsis: Thor is captured by Rock Trolls. Defeat them and free the Asgardian slaves. Banished From Asgard (Journey Into Mystery 109, October 1964) Prerequisite: "Death" Comes to Thor Characters: * Odin (Classic) * Thor Characters for Purchase: * Arkin the Weak * Queen Knorda Synopsis: Thor is banished from Asgard. In actuality, this is a ruse to capture spies. Trap them in a ravine in order to win the battle. The Fantastic Four Meet the Mole Man (Fantastic Four 1, November 1961) Characters: * Ben Grimm * Ben Grimm (Spacesuit) * Johnny Storm * Johnny Storm (Human Torch) * Johnny Storm (Spacesuit) * Reed Richards * Reed Richards (Spacesuit) * Sue Storm * Sue Storm (Spacesuit) * The Thing (Classic) * The Thing (Disguise) Characters for Purchase: * French Soldier * Giganto * Mole Man * Mole Man (Civilian) * Police Officer * Tricephalous * Ugu Bosses: * Ugu (Three Hearts) * Mole Man (Five Hearts) Enemies: * Police Officer * Subterranean Synopsis: A mysterious flare has been fired summoning the Fantastic Four. Try to get there Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and The Thing. Once you are there, you will relive the FF's origin story where you must sneak aboard a rocket ship only to be bombarded by cosmic rays that will give them super powers. After you relive the flashback, Mr. Fantastic will inform the others that are mysterious monsters attacking a powerplant in French Africa. After defeating one of the monsters, you will confront the chief villain, Mole Man! After you defeat him, you must escape to your jet. The Fantastic Four Meet the Skrulls from Outer Space (Fantastic Four 2, January 1962) Prerequisite: The Fantastic Four Meet the Mole Man Characters: * Ben Grimm (Underwear) * Johnny Storm * Johnny Storm (Human Torch) * Reed Richards * Sue Storm * The Thing (Classic) Characters for purchase: * Civil War Captain * Civil War Soldier * Skrull * Skrull Captain * Skrull #1 * Skrull #1 (Cow) * Skrull #1 (Mr. Fantastic) * Skrull #2 (Invisible Girl) * Skrull #3 * Skrull #3 (Cow) * Skrull #3 (Human Torch) * Skrull #4 * Skrull #4 (Cow) * Skrull #4 (The Thing) * Soldier Bosses: Enemies: Synopsis: The skrulls have framed the Fantastic Four for sabotage. The Fantastic Four must break free in order to prove their innocence. Have Human Torch "attack" a launching site to make the Skrulls think he is one of them. Signal the rest of the FF in order to defeat the Skrulls. Trick the Skrull leaders into thinking Earth is infested with dangerous monsters and defeat the four skrulls once more to end the level. Thor vs. the Stone Men from Saturn (Journey Into Mystery 83, August 1962) Prerequisite: "Death" Comes to Thor Characters: * Don Blake * Thor Characters for Purchase: * Korg (Soldier) * Kronan Soldier * Margus * Mechano-Monster * Nato Soldier Enemies: * Kronan Soldier * Mechano Monster Synopsis: Don Blake is vacationing in Norway. Aliens from Saturn invade and he is forced to hide in a cave. He will discover a stick that when he taps the ground with it turns him into Thor. Escape the cave, but the Kronan's will capture you, but break out and defeat their robots. They will retreat and Thor will turn back into Blake. Spider-Man (Amazing Fantasy 15, August 1962) Characters: * Peter Parker (Origin) * Spider-Man * Spider-Man (Wrestler) Characters for purchase: * Aunt May * Baxter Bigelow * The Burglar * Crusher Hogan * Eric Schwimmer * Flash Thompson * Liz Allan * Maxwell Shiftman * Raymond Warren * Sally Avril * Uncle Ben Bosses: * Crusher Hogan (Three Hearts) * The Burglar (Three Hearts) Synopsis: Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider. Test out your powers in the streets and fight Crusher Hogan. Advertise for a tv show, and fail to catch the burglar. The burglar will kill Uncle Ben, so you must track him down and defeat him, learning that with great power comes great responsibility. Thor vs. the Executioner (Journey Into Mystery 84, September 1962) Prerequisite: Thor vs. the Stone-Men from Saturn Characters: * Don Blake * Jane Foster * Jane Foster (Dress) * Thor Characters for Purchase: * Russian Pilot * Russian Soldier * Santiago Rivera Enemies: * Russian Pilot * Russian Soldier Synopsis: Don Blake is on a humanitarian mission but the boat is being attacked by communists. Defeat the planes and go to land to defeat the communist army. They will take Jane Foster, prisoner, so Thor will turn into Don Blake to get captured. Minutes before his execution he turns into Thor and defeats them. Trapped by Loki, the God of Mischief (Journey Into Mystery 85, October 1962) Prerequisite: Thor vs. the Executioner Characters: * Don Blake * Thor Characters for Purchase: * Loki (Classic) * Loki (Suit) Bosses: * Loki (One Heart) Synopsis: Loki is causing mischief around New York, confront him as Thor and chase him through New York. Defeat him and send him back to Asgard. On the Trail of the Tomorrow Man (Journey Into Mystery 86, November 1962) Prerequisite: Trapped by Loki, the God of Mischief Characters: * Don Blake * Thor Characters for Purchase: * Artur Zarrko * General Ross Synopsis: Thor is helping the military test missiles, but suddenly a man materializes from the future and steals a bomb. Follow him into the future and assault his base. He'll think a decoy is Thor and you can defeat his robot army. Create a storm that will destroy his plane, ending the level. Prisoner of the Reds (Journey Into Mystery 87, December 1962) Prerequisite: Thor vs. the Executioner Characters: * Don Blake (Lab Coat) * Thor Characters for Purchase: * KGB Agent * Russian Guard * Russian Officer Enemies: * KGB Agent * Russian Guard * Russian Officer * Russian Soldier Synopsis: American scientists are mysteriously defecting to the Russians. Don Blake decides to put himself up as a decoy. Turn into Thor and defeat the Russians. They'll trap you, but you can escape and dig a tunnel to freedom. Destroy the Russian castle and get transport to the states. Spider-Man vs. the Chameleon (Amazing Spider-Man #1, March 1963) Prerequisite: The Fantastic Four Meet the Mole Man Spider-Man Characters: * Peter Parker (Origin) * Spider-Man Characters for Purchase: * The Chameleon * The Chameleon (Special Suit) * The Chameleon (Spider-Man Disguise) * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * J. Jonah Jameson * John Jameson * Mister Fantastic * The Thing Bosses: * The Fantastic Four (Four hearts each) * The Chameleon (Ten Hearts) Synopsis: A rocket is out of control, save it as Spider-Man. After that, try to join the Fantastic Four. "Impress" them with your fighting abilities (only to get rejected). The Chameleon will frame you for robbery, so you must escape the police and stop him from escaping via Russian sub. Take him to the police and fight him in an elevator. Duel to the Death with the Vulture/The Uncanny Threat of the Terrible Tinkerer (Amazing Spider-Man #2, May 1963) Prerequisites: Spider-Man vs. the Chameleon Characters: * Spider-Man Characters for Purchase: * Eleonore Brant * Peter Parker (Blue Jacket) * Professor Cobbwell * Quentin Beck (Alien Disguise) * The Tinkerer * Tinkerer Goon * The Vulture Synopsis: The Vulture is stealing money, try to take pictures of him as Spider-Man, only to be trapped in a water tower. Escape and attack the vulture again. Defeat him using a magnetic device. After this adventure, You'll learn of the Tinkerer, who is spying on people using electronic gadgets. Defeat him and his minions to end the level. Notes * Category:Leostales Category:Levels Category:Marvel Comics Category:LEGO